Treasure Cards
Treasure Cards (or The Wondrous Treasures of Vangoria) is a BattleCard grouping. The grouping is defined in terms of the sequential numbering of these cards in the US set (they all appeared in the UK set but were not numbered sequentially). Obtaining Treasure Cards Treasure Cards were obtained in a number of ways that differed slightly between the UK and US versions: UK Treasure Cards There were two ways to obtain cards: #Treasure Cards were distributed randmonly in packs; #Treasure Cards could be "bought" at the The Trading Post. If you got the The Trading Post card you could scratch off any two of the boxes on the front. If one was a Treasure and the other a number, you could buy the Treasure shown for that many Gold Pieces. You would have to send in the The Trading Post card along with Fighter Cards and/or Quest Rewards (Treasures were not rewards to the Quests in the UK version, instead large amounts of gold pieces were) to the value of the cost price to the publishers (Merlin Publishing). The Fighter Cards and Quest Rewards would not be returned (having been "spent") but the The Trading Post would be, although now it could not be used again having been stamped with a seal. The closing date for this was 31/12/1993. US Treasure Cards There were three ways to obtain cards, the first two ways being the same as in the UK version: #Treasure Cards were distributed in packs. There was a 1 in 12 chance that a pack would contain a Treasure Card in the US edition. #Treasure Cards could be "bought" at the The Trading Post in the same way as the UK (except that the money would have to come from Fighter Cards only as there was no gold associated with Quest cards). This offer ended on 31/12/1994. The first 12,000 of each card obtained in this way would be a special limited edition Silver Foil Card. #Treasure Cards could be won. These were available as mail-in prizes for completing Quests, the Treasure differing dependent on the Quest. The first 6,000 of each card obtained in this way would be a special limited edition Gold Foil Card. Artwork They were all illustrated by Waldmeister. The Treasure Cards Silver Foil Treasure Cards These only existed in the US edition of BattleCards. 12,000 of each were made. The first 12,000 of each Treasure Card "bought" at the The Trading Post were silver foiled.Secrets of Vangoria (1) For details on how cards were "bought" from the The Trading Post please see Treasure Cards. Gold Foil Treasure Cards These only existed in the US edition of BattleCards. 6,000 of each were made. The first 6,000 correct solutions to each Quest (only Quests offering a specific Treasure as a reward) would receive Gold Foiled Treasure Cards.Secrets of Vangoria (1) BattleCard Types See Also *To see the equivalent UK BattleCards see BattleCards - US Edition to UK Edition Conversion. References Category:BattleCard Entries Category:BattleCard Types